Youth II
by QuineonII
Summary: When a plan of the obsessed Test Sisters backfires yet again, fed up Gil sets the record straight...so to speak.


Youth II

By QuineonII

"When Gil confesses his true feelings to Johnny, how will he respond and what will become of their friendship – One Shot"

As you have probably guessed, I am the same Quineon as before and have come back with more. Thank you all for your patience and I am sorry for leaving you hanging. I would also like to give a quick thank you to Roxxihearts for editing advice which helped me out quite a bit. Finally I wish to thank "Able02", "itsyorukun44" and "Wingless Twilight of Delques" for already establishing Textdor, without whom the basis of my first story would not be possible.

Youth – Chapter 1

The Searchers: I told her that I was a flop with chicks

I've been this way since 1956

She looked at my palm, and she made a magic sign

She said, what you need is Love Potion No. 9

"Hey Johnny, we know you love us" the Test Sisters were trying to manipulate their young sibling, but even he knew what they were up to. "What now?" asked the flame color haired boy. "Mary and I have created a scientific breakthrough that will finally get us…" the two red heads sighed longingly in unison "Gil". "Right, what's the difference between this one and the other 4 thousand?" Retorted Johnny. "Simple, a taste of our love potion number nine should do the trick" Mary explained, holding a small vial. "Gil likes to hang out with you. All you have to do is have him slip this into a soda he's drinking and talk about your two favorite sisters" said Susan. "What's in it for me?" the boy asked. "Cheats to the rest of your Algebra exams", Susan gave Johnny a paper with several markings made by red ink. "You'll get the rest once you complete our task. Is it a deal?" Johnny glanced over the sheet, "It looks real enough and I hate math. Deal" he shook Susan's hand, making a pact.

Next door, a young sun kissed blonde was channel surfing with his Television remote, trying to find something entertaining to watch. When his doorbell rang, he stood up and answered it. "Yo Johnny bro, what's up dude?" asked Gil smiling. "Nothing, can we play video games?" Johnny asked to come inside. "For sure, I just got the new Black Ops. Want a Sprite?" he walked to the kitchen and came back with two green cans, tossing Johnny one. "Thanks, I have some sour juice. Want to try it?" Johnny smiled mischievously, pulling out the vial. "Yeah, you know I love candy!" Gil chuckled and poured a decent amount into the can's hole.

The Searchers: She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink

She said, I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink

It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink

I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" Johnny tried to sound serious. "About what?" Gil looked at his friend. "You know my two sisters right?" Johnny stretched his feet out on the floor, "Susan and Mary?"

Gil thought for a moment. Being Johnny's neighbor, he knew his family all too well…how his sisters constantly hounded him as a lab rat for their "experiments". He hated both of them and tried desperately to hide it by pretending to be oblivious to their existence. Of course this backfired because it only made the girls want him more. Although he wanted to he never told Johnny how he felt because he knew it would damage their friendship and deep down…Gil did have a crush on him.

Gil cleared his throat and brought the can to his lips.

Youth – Chapter 2

The Searchers: I held my nose, I closed my eyes I took a drink

I didn't know if it was day or night

I started kissin' everything in sight

But when I kissed that cop down at Thirty-Fourth and Vine

He broke my little bottle of Love Potion No. 9

As Gil swallowed, he noticed that something tasted strange but tried to ignore it. "What are you trying to ask me?" Johnny shrugged, "Susan and Mary are kind of attractive under a certain light…" "Yeah, the darker the better" Gil calmly replied. To his surprise Johnny burst out laughing. "Nice one."

Gil panicked as he realized he had just taken truth serum. "Shit I knew something tasted funny. At least he thought I was joking, I hope. I've got to get Johnny out of here but damn those pants he's wearing are so tight. No not here, not now…Please…" Gil thought to himself as he felt his own pants grow oh so much tighter. He tried to cross his leg, hoping Johnny wouldn't notice but it just seemed like one of those days.

"Someone's got a bulge" Johnny smirked. Gil blushed crimson red, "W-why are you looking?" Johnny chuckled, "It's kind of hard not to when you've got the Empire State Building in your pants." Gil looked down at himself, "Where's King Kong when you need him?" Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Him?" Could it be possible to get Gil anymore embarrassed? "Y-you don't generally think of King Kong being female. I mean Fay Wray wasn't lesbian, at least I don't think she was." Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Gil relax, I'm just giving you a 'hard time." Gil sarcastically, "Ha ha. You're hilarious." Johnny stared blankly, "What?" Now it was Gil's turn to laugh. Shaking his head, "Never mind." Johnny shrugged, "I didn't know my sisters made you so flustered." Gil sighed. "They don't…Johnny I'm sorry but…please leave before I make an ass out of myself. I really don't feel well." Johnny frowned. He was having fun and didn't want to leave. "Gil, you've been through some really crazy stuff with me before. How much more foolish could we get?"

Gil stared at Johnny with intensity, grabbed him by his shirt and lip locked his soft and gorgeous features. Johnny's eyes were so wide they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He never imagined his first kiss would be so sudden and…by another guy. He was afraid to admit it of course but he kind of liked it…no, he loved it. He was starting to close his eyes and kiss back when Gil pulled away.

"They don't make me flustered…you do. I can't stand seeing them use you like a frigging doll. You are a human being damn it and they treat you like you're inferior. I have no respect for them. They think they're so smart yet they can't take a frigging hint that I chose not to learn their names. Yes it's true I'm a fag. I've tried to hide that fact for so long, but shit happens. I do like you more than a friend, but if you don't want to be my friend anymore I respect that."

Johnny was absolutely speechless. Gil started to stand up to go and get some water but Johnny pulled on his shirt and kissed him back passionately. Gil smiled like a madman and wrapped his arms around Johnny. "Gil…I've never had anyone stand up for me like that before." He sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry, but I think our friendship is changing." Gil froze. "O-oh?" Johnny smirked, "Yeah, for the better."

-Not Quite the End-

Youth – Chapter 3

-Epilogue-

Gil rang the Test's doorbell and Johnny answered it. "Hey, they're in the lab." Gil nodded and walked up the stairs. Mary and Susan rushed to open the security door for Gil. "GIILL" they both screamed in unison. Oh how he wanted to scream as well and run in the opposite direction but instead he kept calm because he felt Johnny's presence behind him. "Girls, I'm sorry I just don't see either of you the way you want me to. I'm gay, even if you try to clone me, it won't work out because it's in my DNA." Mary interjected, "What if we remove that gene?" How someone could be so scientific yet such a dimwit at the same time is a complete mind bender, he thought to himself. "You wouldn't have the same person you're infatuated with now would you? I wouldn't even look the same." Susan sighed, "But we want to be close to you." Gil responded, "Well you do have a certain irresistible sibling I'm quite attached to." They both looked puzzled. "But Johnny's not-" Johnny stepped into the lab, "Fabulous? I am, very much so." He spanked Gil lightly and kissed his ear. Gil cleared his throat, "So…where are Johnny's Math cheats?"

-END-


End file.
